From the Inside Out
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: Metatron has taken Heaven and kicked the angels out, Kevin is dead, Sam is missing, and Castiel is Graceless. A certain someone simply cannot let this happen to his Earth, so he decides to make a team. The only thing is that the team...is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This topic came from Tumblr, really. I saw a shitload of gif sets about making Kevin and everyone who had died into a team in Heaven to take down Metatron. So, me and CastiellaWinchester94 wrote the following together. We edited each other's and will be posting on my account for this story more as we continue to write. Thank you Cas! Love you!**

The last thing Benny remembers for sure is that he got Sam and his friend to safety in Purgatory. He stayed behind to do what he had always done best, hunting and killing monsters like him. And he did, for a very long time.

Until one day the swell of vampires was too much for Benny to handle alone, and it left him pinned to a tree, his machete in the hands of some unknown vampire. Benny didn't think about how to escape, no, he thought of what Hell was like. Because there was no way that he was going to Heaven. Benny closed him eyes as the vampire swung the blade around to his neck. He was ready for the pain.

But there wasn't any.

Instead, he felt like he was lying down somewhere...somewhere nice. And somewhere familiar. A jazz band played softly in the distance and Benny could feel grass underneath him. He opened his eyes and found a brilliant blue sky above him, puffy clouds framing it.

"What the Hell is this?" Benny asked to himself as he sat up. He heard a man chuckle softly and Benny was on his feet and turned around. There was a guy, kind of short, with a scraggly face and kind eyes. He was smiling at Benny sincerely.

"Hello Benny. It is wonderful to finally meet you." The man said, reaching out to shake Benny's hands. Benny backed away and bared his teeth.

"Who are you, and what happened!?" Benny snarled, and the man, instead of being afraid, laughed.

"No need to be hostile here, you're safe. You are in Heaven." The man explained. Benny looked around and finally recognized the area. It was New Orleans, when Benny was a kid. The town was brand new but still beautiful. But Benny shook his head.

"I am a monster. There ain't no way I ended up in Heaven. And who are you?" Benny demanded.

"My name is Chuck. Or, as many other call me...I'm God."

"Yeah, and I'm that vampire from Twilight. Now tell me who you really are before I gut you like a pig!" Benny shouted. Chuck, or whoever he was, raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just here to talk, Benny. I don't want to hurt you. It's about Dean and Cas." Chuck said, somewhat sadly. That caught Benny's attention right away.

"What about them? Are they hurt, or dead?" Benny inquired, getting closer to Chuck.

"One of my children, Metatron locked all the angels out of Heaven. But he did worse to Castiel. He stole his Grace and made him human. Dean just lost Sam and his friend Kevin. He is not fairing well. You see, Sam was dying, so Dean either had to let him die or let an angel possess him to heal him from the inside. The angel claimed to be Ezekiel, a 'good' angel as you might say. However, Metatron found him and revealed him to be Gadreel, the angel that doomed man by letting the serpent into the Garden of Eden. He killed Dean's friend and told him that Sam was gone. He is not gone, just tucked into the body further, so he cannot eject Gadreel. Now, Castiel and Dean need help to reopen the gates of Heaven, but from the inside. So, I am constructing a team of hunters and other people who have ever helped the Winchesters. You are one of the most qualified to help them." Chuck finished, and Benny looked at him.

"So, you're makin a kill the angel dick, no offense ta your kid, team so we can reopen Heaven to the angels? What about Cas' Grace thingy? Can we get it back?" Benny inquired, and Chuck nodded.

"If I can get to Metatron at his weakest, then I could not only get Cas' Grace back, but also kill Metatron with a single touch. I do not want to kill my son, but if he does not give up the Grace, I will do it. And remember Benny, you have a choice here. You can either come with me and help Dean and Cas out, or you can stay here. This is your personal Heaven. New Orleans, 1875, around the time you were growing up. You can enjoy yourself here for the test of Eternity. So, what is your choice?" Chuck finally questioned. Chick held hos hand out in a handshake and looked at Benny for the deal. Benny thought for only a second before taking it and shaking.

"I'm ready to kick that angel's ass from Heaven to Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! This is a little more back story, this time about Ash. Me and CastiellaWinchester94 decided to put all of the team out in the open and how Chuck first recruited them. If we all can remember, in season two, Ash died at the Roadhouse after it was burned down. I know you probably remember, but I'm just checking. **

**Anywho, Cas and I wanted to tell you all thank you so much for your support so far, and we hope you enjoy this, because this was written by CastiellaWinchester94 and edited by me! Love all of you people, especially you, Cas.**

* * *

The last thing Ash remembered from his last day on Earth was seeing a piece of burning wood come falling down on him from the ceiling of the Roadhouse. He never felt the fire scorch his skin or feel the burn of smoke in his lungs.

When he woke up in the Roadhouse, he thought that it had all been a dream. He remembered calling the Winchesters and then nothing. However, the bar was empty, and as he looked around, he saw that not even Ellen was there. He went outside and almost ran into the man standing by the door.

"Who're you?" He asked, weary from a life at the Roadhouse of anyone in circumstances like this.

"Hi Ash, my name's Chuck. Welcome to Heaven." The man said, happily smiling at Ash. Ash was taken aback. So he did die in the Roadhouse, he had been thinking that. But something didn't make sense.

"Heaven? But this is the Roadhouse, isn't Heaven all green meadows and blue skies?" Ash asked, scratching the back of his neck. Chuck laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Well, you see, everyone's Heaven is different, usually they are based on good memories, some of your best." Chuck explained.

"And mine's the Roadhouse?"

"It would appear so." Chuck said, opening the door, "How about we talk about this over a beer?"

Ash mumbled in agreement and followed the man in, even though he still didn't trust Chuck. If he was right, and this was his Heaven, then he shouldn't worry, but there was something about the guy that was suspicious.

"So, Ash, I hear you're a computer genius." The statement surprised Ash, because he certainly did not expect that to be said by Chuck.

"You could say that, I guess. Why?" Ash asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

"I need a network of monitoring for Heaven, and I don't know another person better suited for the job." Chuck smiled.

"What does it need to do?"Ash inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, for starters, it needs to help me keep tabs on the Winchester boys without letting anyone know."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Ash asked, his eyes hard as he looked at Chuck, but he only laughed again

"I like to keep tabs on all my children, including humans. Especially the Winchesters. Do you have any idea how often those two die? Seriously, you would think they don't even care. " Ash looked at him, trying to figure out if the man was serious or not. Chuck noticed his discomfort and clarified. "You see, Ash, I'm God. Right now, a gate has just been opened, releasing demons from Hell into the world. If I were to keep an eye out for Sam and Dean right now, every angel and probably some demons would know about it. I can't have that, because I can't be seen picking favorites. So, will you help me?" It took Ash a second to get over the fact that he was actually talking to God, then he crossed his arms and looked at him.

"What would it get me? If this is my personal heaven, I don't need anything, so why should I do it?"

"What if I said you would be able to wander around all of Heaven, with no limits? You could find anyone who has died and either bring them here or go to their Heaven." Chuck told him.

"But why me? You've got tons of computer people in here, I'm sure." Ash said, gesturing around them, and Chuck frowned.

"You have been part of this ever since you step foot in the Roadhouse for the first time. Sometime very soon, I am going to need you again, for something I can't help prevent, but I can help end. So, I will get you everything you need, as long as you please do what I ask." Chuck pleaded, and Ash thought. He could say no, and go on living in his Heaven forever and enjoy himself, but he would always wonder about what would have happened if he did say yes, and he knew it would tear him apart eventually. If he said yes, only Chuck knew what was in store for him, and it kind of made Ash nervous. But, this could be his chance to be a hero, or a hunter, like Ellen and Jo always were. And if he could help out those knuckle headed Winchesters, then that was a bonus.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cas and I had fun writing this, and this is where the ass kicking will start. Ish. Well, there won't be any real ass kicking until another two chapters. **

**This is part one of two, btw. CastiellaWinchester94, I love you! Just wanted to remind you...**

* * *

Kevin Tran knew his life with the Winchesters was going to be risky. He had almost died so many times, it wasn't even funny. Demons and angels sucked ass, and he tried to stay as far away from them as possible. So, when Dean asked him for the angel sigils, Kevin knew that something was bound to go wrong.

And it did.

Sam had come into the library and straight to Kevin. Kevin got up and faced him, and felt Sam's palm on his forehead, and a pulsing, bright light filled his mind. The pain was agonizing as Kevin screamed and screamed. One of the last things he heard was Dean yelling for him.  
But that wasn't the end. In fact, Kevin found himself lying flat on the ground; hard, wooden floors beneath him. The pain had vanished and he sighed in relief. He opened his eyes, only to meet another pair of well worn, astonished pupils.

"How in the hell did you get here, boy?" The owner of the eyes asked, his older voice and accent ringing in Kevin's ears. Kevin sat up and saw that he was in a bar. It smelled of tobacco smoke and beer, a strangely comforting smell. Kevin stood and saw that he was faced with four extremely different people. The man who was talking was an older guy, with a baseball cap and gray hair. He was rounder around the middle, but he had a hard stare. There were one other guy, a younger guy. He had a full on mullet and a crazed look. The other two were women. The older of the pair was probably younger than the older men, but still decently aged. She had matching blonde hair to the younger girl, who was attractive, but deadly looking.

"What do you mean? I was just in the bunker...where am I?" Kevin stammered, looking around. The older woman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're dead, honey. Sorry, but its true." She said with sympathy. Kevin huffed an annoyed breath, he knew that the Winchesters were going to get him killed one day. The woman held out a hand. "I'm Ellen, and this is my daughter, Jo. You're in the Roadhouse. You ever been here before? Maybe in some sort of memory?" She inquired, crossing her arms.

"I've never been here in my life, and if I'm dead, shouldn't I be in like some paradise place?" Kevin asked, and the oldest man chortled out a laugh.

"When I died, I went straight to Hell. If it hadn't been for my...son, Sam, I wouldn't have gotten here." He shrugged, and Kevin immediately turned his attention to the man.

"Wait, Sam...Winchester? Like Sam and Dean?" Kevin asked hesitantly. All of the people there tensed and looked at him with intense glares.

"You know them? Who the hell are you, then?" Jo asked, a threat rising in her voice.

"Um, I'm Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord. Uh, Sam killed me. Well, not Sam. An angel inside of Sam roasted me." Kevin said, almost nonchalantly. Jo was next to him immediately.

"WHO? WAS IT LUCIFER?" She demanded, her voice raised. The oldest man put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it away. "No, Bobby. I am not going to calm down, because there is an angel inside Sam."

I know, Jo. But we gotta hear this guy out. Ash, do you have any idea how this kid is here? I mean, how in the world does someone get into a personal Heaven who hasn't been there before? I know we're all here because the Roadhouse is kinda our safe haven, but why are you here?" Bobby asked, and before Kevin could answer, a throat cleared behind him.

"Maybe, I can help with that?" A nervous man's voice called out from behind them. They all turned and Bobby gaped.

"Chuck? Are you dead too?" Bobby asked, and Chuck laughed lightly, and Ash was astonished. He had seen this guy before, hell, he was the one who showed him how to do everything in Heaven.

"Chuck isn't dead, he can't die, can you? Or do you prefer your normal name, God?" Ash snorted, and the entire group glared at them.

"God? Ya idjit, he's a Prophet, not God." Bobby scoffed, and Kevin shook his head.

"No, there can only be one Prophet at a time, and I would know if there was another one. And...I think he's right. I can feel something in my mind telling me that this is God." Kevin mused, holding his head. Chuck nodded his way and the headache he was nursing disappeared.

"Listen, this guy is the one who gave me all the stuff to make my computer system and stuff. He told me to do it and how I could move between Heavens and find you guys. The only thing I had to do was watch out for the Winchesters whenever they died, which they did. A lot, actually. Do you know how often those guys die?" Ash exclaimed, and Chuck laughed.

"That is why I told you to keep an eye on them. And Bobby, I apologize for your going to Hell. It was not Heaven's doing, but Crowley's. He drew you there and no one saw fit to stop him." He explained, and Bobby shrugged.

"Eh, it sucked for sure, but I'm here now. I'm pretty damn sure you didn't come here for a drink, though. What is it, trouble in paradise?" Bobby joked, and Chuck surprisingly nodded.

"Yes, actually. You see, one of my children, Metatron, has caused all of the angels to fall to Earth. Excluding himself, making him the sole angel in Heaven. I never intended that to happen, and Heaven could turn to a wasteland as he decides who gets in and who goes to Hell. He...he caused it by stealing Cas' Grace, too. And to top everything off, he had Gadreel, another one of my children, kill you, Kevin." Chuck exhaled, as though he were frustrated and annoyed with his day. Kevin looked around at the group, then at Chuck.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO.**

**Okay, if you get the above reference then you are the world's best person and you get a cookie. I'm just saying. I wrote this and Cas edited it, so...yeah. I also wanted to say that I have been loving writing with you, Castiella and I can't wait to continue on. You rock, and I love ya.**

**Part Two of Two**

* * *

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms at Chuck.

"Well, you see...I want to reopen the gates of Heaven to my children, however, I cannot be seen doing it and showing favorites. So, I decided to make a team of hunters to help me take it from the inside. Ash, I always, unfortunately, knew this was going to happen. That is why I gave you your task in hopes that you would collect a good amount of your hunter friends." Chuck explained, and the entire group gaped.

"So...we're your hit team?" Jo questioned, asking what no one else seemed to be able to.

"More or less, yes. You don't have to, by the way. You are welcome to stay here, or Kevin, I can take you to your real Heaven." Chuck offered, and Kevin held his hand up.

"Just, hang on. Why do you need me? I'm no one special no that I'm dead." Kevin said dejectedly. Bobby looked at him and frowned.

"Boy, if Sam and Dean took you in, then you are dead wrong. Family don't end in blood, ya idjit." Bobby told him, and Kevin huffed out a laugh.

"You sound like Dean. But, Chuck, you never answered my question. Why am I here?" Kevin demanded.

"You're here because I don't know what is on my own tablets, alright! I told Metatron to write them down, and when he did, he did so in a new language, one that could only be read by him and the Prophets. So, you." Chuck explained.

"Well then, I'm in. In already dead, what else could go wrong after this?" Kevin shrugged, and Ellen and Jo smiled.

"We are too, and Bobby, you old coot better join us." Ellen scolded, and Bobby chuckled.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to help my boys." Bobby assured her, and then Chuck looked down at the floor.

"There is another person I want you to meet, he is not the type of person you would usually want helping you, but I assure you, he is all good. He's a good friend of Dean's." Chuck said before making a man appear beside him. The man looked at the hunters and smirked a little.

"Well, hello. You must be Ellen and Jo Harvelle. It is my absolute pleasure, I assure you." He said with a Cajun accent echoing of the warped wood of the Roadhouse. He held his hand out to shake the women's hands, and they were weary of him. "And hello, Bobby. I don't know how long it's been for you, but l haven't seen you in a good number of months." The stranger assured him, and Bobby couldn't remember meeting him before.

"Do I know you?" Bobby inquired, and he looked at him.

"Hm. You think you would remember me. I'm Benny, and I helped you and Sam out of Purgatory. Well, I helped Dean out first." Benny shrugged.

"I know y'all's are hunters, so don't freak out at what I'm bout ta do." Benny asked, and he unsheathed a row of vampire teeth, jagged and sharp. Everyone jumped back and looked around for a weapon. Even Kevin tried to find something. Ash was armed with a full bottle of beer, and Ellen found a knife. Chuck put his hands up defensively.

"Don't hurt him! He's cool! Bobby, remember him." Chuck stated, looking directly at Bobby, and then Bobby was hit with the memory of traveling through Purgatory with Sam and Benny. Bobby dropped his weapon and moved in front of him.

"Chuck is right! He's alright. He help me get to Heaven, so...uh thank you." Bobby held his hand out and Benny shook it.

"It was my pleasure to help Dean get his family to safety. He's like a brotha to me, we saved each others skins in Purgatory more times than I can count." Benny assured him, and the rest of the hunters began to lower their threat level. Chuck looked around the group with a smile.

"Great, we are all not trying to kill each other anymore! Lovely. However, there is...one more person I absolutely need. While I am gone, see if you can find Mary Winchester, it would be much easier with her, Dean would accept the help better. Also, I have someone who Castiel would trust as well."

"Who is Castiel? Sounds like a prick." Ash snorted, and Chuck glared at him.

"Do not call my child that. Castiel rose Dean from Hell and has fallen for him, twice now." Chuck snarled, and Ash backed off. Jo looked at the floor, the at Chuck.

"So, who is this guy you have to get?" She asked impatiently, and Chuck tore his gaze from Ash and smiled a bit.

"Another one of my children, Bobby may be familiar with the name. The archangel, Gabriel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys! CastiellaWinchester94 wrote this one, and I edited it for length. Please enjoy Gabriel shtuffs.**

***This chapter is brought to you in part by angels. Angels, they really are dicks with wings.***

* * *

Chuck knew that finding the last piece of his hand picked team would be difficult. He smiled to himself, he should have known when he'd given a select few of his children free will that it would come back to bite him. Currently, he was trying to find the extreme amount of Grace that Gabriel contained, being an archangel. He was not overly difficult to locate, judging on how the only other creature alive that could radiate that much raw Grace was Chuck himself. Finally he found what he was looking for, and he silently laughed at himself.

"I should have known."

Chuck flew to Asgard, disguising himself to keep himself inconspicuous. In a place full of gods, one more didn't really make a difference, however, he knew that he would eventually be discovered. While nothing would happen to him, it could possibly blow Gabriel's cover, and destroy Chuck's plan. He wandered around the palace, trying not to run into anyone. Soon, he came across areas of the throne room which were glimmering with the slight power of the trickster angel. Chuck looked around and waved his hand, evaporating the illusion to show Gabriel in a room, now alone and glancing around to find the obvious company he had only seconds ago.

"Who the hell did-Father?" Gabriel gaped at Chuck, and he smiled at his son.

"Gabriel, you're looking good for supposedly being dead. Again."

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel said quietly, pulling Chuck further into the room and shutting the door. "No one knows I'm alive, and that can't change. When the angels fell, I was lucky to have enough power to even get me here. I am not going back to Earth, you can't make me. Well, you can, but don't. Now...please, just go and don't come back." Gabriel opened the door and gestured for him to leave, but Chuck just went further into the room and sat down. He looked up and smirked a little.

"Not even for the Winchesters?" Chuck inquired, and that got Gabriel's attention. He turned to look at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"A lot has changed since you left. By the way, the boys did stop the apocalypse, I thought you'd like to know that. They saved the world from Leviathan as well. Anyway, their most recent struggle is one they can't fix on their own. Metatron is the one who cast the spell, kicking all the angels out of Heaven. The problem is that the only way we have found to fix it is in Heaven. SO, I built a team of dead hunters to help me out. They need a leader, Gabriel, and it certainly can't be me." Chuck explained. Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Not my problem."

"Oh, did I mention that Castiel is down there, human, because the final ingredient for the spell was the grace of an angel?" Chuck said, exasperated, using Castiel was his last card, if Gabriel didn't react, he didn't know what he was going to do. Chuck knew that when they were in Heaven together, Castiel was taught by Gabriel. He was always proud of him, even when he was on Earth. Gabriel liked to take pride in the fact that the last angel he trained had not only saved the Righteous Man, but had also now successfully helped to prevent his two closest brothers from murdering one another.

"Castiel...is human? Metatron stole his Grace? How could you let this happen?" Gabriel snarled, mad at anything he could think of. Chuck could see Gabriel's grace flare with anger.

"I had no other option but to let this happen, I am trying to fix this Gabriel. But I need your help to do it, so please. If not for me, than do it for Cas." Chuck pleaded, and Gabriel finally nodded grimly. "Good to know I can rely on you, Gabriel, but there are few things that need to be done first." Gabriel sighed and huffed a laugh.

"Figures, nothing is ever simple with you. What do I have to do?"

"Firstly, a rescue mission. If I were to have someone who knows the Winchesters better than anyone, than everything would be far easier. I already have one Winchester in Heaven, but she has been gone far too long to know about the habits of her sons. So, I need you to rescue someone from Hell." Chuck declared, and he hoped he had not scared him off with the request.

"Who?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, wondering who, other than Castiel, could know how the Winchesters think. Chuck was relieved, and smiled lightly.

"Who better than their father? John Winchester."


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap. I wrote this chapter to originally be 541 words. I thought it was a little short, so once I asked Cas what to add, I ended up with a 2,146 word chapter. I am blown away.**

**I wanted to add even more, but I need to keep some disclosed from you peoples. I think CastiellaWinchester94 is the real mommy behind this chapter. It sucked before she got a hold of it. I love you chickita, and I wanna thank all you awesome blossoms for being so supportive of us. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel knew that the journey to Hell for John Winchester was going to be difficult. While it wouldn't be nearly as difficult as it was for Castiel to do, it was still going to be tough. So, Gabriel needed to find the easiest way in and out of Hell.

Gabriel searched for a reaper he could trust, well, trust enough. While he may have been an angel, the only thing he knew that could get him into Purgatory was a reaper. There was only one reaper he trusted to get him into Purgatory, and he knew exactly where to find her.

"Hello Tessa. Miss me?" Gabriel grinned at the reaper, and she turned from the soul she was addressing with a furious face.

"Gabriel!? I thought you were dead!" She hissed at him. "I am working, so piss off."

"No...you still owe me from the time in Chino. I've come to collect." Gabriel asserted, and Tessa sighed.

"Ugh, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Let me just finish here, okay?" She pleaded, and Gabriel nodded, stepping back to watch her work. "So, George. You can either come with me, or you can stay here forever. Honestly, its your choice. But please, consider what would happen if you stay. If you stay, no one would be able to see you. That is, until you went mad and angry enough to hurt or even kill people. So...what's it going to be?" Tessa stepped back from the dead man, and he pondered the thought.

"I...I...I think I will go with you." He decided, and Tessa smiled.

"Great, I'll take you now." She put a hand on his shoulder, disappearing momentarily, then reappearing next to Gabriel.

"Lovely pep talk. You got serious since Chino." Gabriel joked, and she grimaced at him.

"Just, tell me what you want Gabriel." Tessa demanded, and Gabriel smirked.

"I need you to get me to Purgatory." Gabriel finally admitted, and she gasped.

"What? Why do you need to go to Purgatory?" Tessa questioned in shock, and Gabriel sighed.

"That's a need to know basis, and all you need to know is that I need to get to Purgatory and back with a human soul with me." Gabriel explained, and Tessa furrowed her brow.

"Why would you care about a human soul? In the past few millennia, you haven't been particularly fond of the human race." Tessa said, and Gabriel nodded at her.

"Well, I never had a reason to. Now, I've got a better...motivation." Gabriel shrugged, and Tessa scoffed.

"Whatever, I'll take you. But if I don't like the looks of the soul you're busting out, I will leave you there. Clear?"

"Crystal." Gabriel mocked a salute, and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you take us to the gateway?" She asked, barely finishing before a snap of the fingers rang out and the stood in front of a large alleyway, covered in graffiti, and there was a painting of a door. Gabriel walked up to the painting, and Tessa joined him. After a second or two, she transported them into Purgatory. They landed, and Gabriel stood straight up and brushed off his jeans.

"Well, I forgot how...hard the landing was." He mumbled to himself and Tessa glared at him.

"Shut up. I'll wait here, and you go to Hell." She waved off in the direction of the 'backdoor' to Hell. He winked at her, then disappeared. He flew to the gateway and stood in front of the open portal.

"Stupid Samsquatch, leaving the portal wide open." Gabriel muttered, and he looked down at his body. He knew that he would be noticed immediately if he were to go in just like this. So, with a snap of his fingers, his eyes turned a solid black color and a cloak of demonic energy fell over him, hiding his Grace. Gabriel went inside and braced himself.

The smell of sulfur and burning flesh was the first thing he registered. It was overwhelming, along with the heat and flame of the pit. Gabriel glanced along the rows of prison cells, screams and demonic laughs emitting from each one. Gabriel was sickened. The demons tortured souls in the cages, each human slowly being turned into a demon. Some were further along than others, and had black smoky spots in their auras. The demons or sometimes humans had black forms, but each one ha a sense of glee to them, glad that they were no longer the tortured, but instead the torturers.

Souls cowered in the corners of their cells, hoping that Gabriel was not the next demon to enter their cage. Gabriel wanted slightly to help the people he saw that still had seemingly clean souls, but he was here for only one person. Gabriel searched for awhile, knowing that John would most likely be further back than most, since he had been here for hundreds of years. The prison cells started to deteriorate as he walked briskly, and Gabriel knew he was getting closer. Each one was older than the one before, and finally, he came to a cell where moans of pain resounded along the wall, and Gabriel knew immediately that was where he had to go. The lock broke easily under his firm grip, and he entered, and saw the limp body of John Winchester chained to the wall, blood still dripping from the cut across his midsection. The demon that was torturing him previously had left only moments ago, and Gabriel was alone with John Winchester.

"Hello John. Its good to finally meet you." Gabriel said, and John looked up. John saw the black energy and black eyes and scoffed at him.

"What demon are you? I thought that everyone had their turn with me by now?" John snapped, and Gabriel realized he still had his disguise on.

"I am no demon, the name's Gabriel. I'm here to get you out and take you to Heaven." Gabriel assured him, and much to his surprise, John laughed.

"Wow, this torture is pretty weak. Trying to tell me I'm getting out? Good attempt." John praised, and Gabriel frowned and snapped his bonds off with a snap of his fingers. John fell to the stone floor and gasped in relief, looking up in disbelief. Gabriel stepped forward, casting off the disguise as he went and touched his fingers to John's forehead. The cut across his stomach healed immediately and John stood. "You...you aren't a demon?

"Nope. Now let's get you out of here. You have an appointment to get to." Gabriel said, "So if you don't mind, lets get to the portal." Gabriel led the way into the hallway and they broke into a run. Gabriel could remember exactly where to go, so he led the way, checking on occasion that John was behind him.

"Can we stop for a second, I can barely breathe." John pleaded, and Gabriel obliged, stopping and leaning against a wall to catch his own breath.

"Sorry to be running so much, but the sooner we're out of here, the better. Demons aren't overly fond of me right now. Well, they never have been." Gabriel shrugged. John looked at Gabriel with a puzzled look.

"How long have I been dead?" He asked, rubbing his beard a little.

"Well, on Earth...I'd say about eight years or so. Let me just tell ya, John. Your boys were a big time pain in Heaven's ass for awhile. So was I, but that's not the point. You missed a bunch. Dean had a stint in Hell too, my little brother saved him. The Samsquatch was Lucifer for awhile, then jumped into Hell...uh, lets see. My little brother saved his ass too. But...now, Sam and Dean need your help." Gabriel stated, and John looked up at him in shock.

"I'm gone for a few years and those two go and start what seems like the Apocalypse!? What do they need my help for?" John shouted, and Gabriel flinched.

"Sam is gone." Gabriel said simply, and John went pale.

"What do you mean? He's dead?" John demanded, and Gabriel shook his head.

"My douchebag of a brother, Gadreel is possessing him and shoved Sam's consciousness way back into his mind, so he can't reject him." Gabriel explained, and John looked...relieved.

"So, we are going to save him?" John stood from the wall and looked down the hall. Gabriel got up and pointed down the hall.

"I'll tell you once we get through to Purgatory. Believe it or not, we'll be safer there." Gabriel jumped into a run, and John followed him. The portal was right there, and Gabriel grabbed John's arm and plunged through the wall.

They tumbled through into Purgatory and John fell hard.

"Ugh, that was easier than I thought it was going to be." John stood, and brushed himself off. Gabriel chuckled and took out one of the two angel swords he had stores, one of them being his own. He handed the other to John.

"Until we find Tessa, there is going to be a lot of...monsters." Gabriel said, and his point was punctuated by the growl of a group of vampires behind them. "That blade will kill anything you come across. Just, don't get killed again." John scoffed and swung his blade at one of the vampires, their teeth baring at him. After a few swings, he managed to sever one of the heads. John glanced over his shoulder and saw Gabriel standing calmly with his hand on one of the foreheads of the vampires. White light was streaming from his features before he slumped to the floor. John jumped back and raised his blade at Gabriel.

"What are you?!" John yelled, and Gabriel raised his hands defensively.

"I'm the guy that saved your ass! Jeez! Is it something with the Winchesters? Dean asked Cassie the same thing, threatening him with that demon killing knife. Not that it could have hurt him. But my name is Gabriel. Archangel of the Lord." Gabriel extended his hand with a smile. John didn't move out of his offensive stance.

"Right, like I can believe that you are an angel. What are you really?"

"What's so difficult for you hunters to grasp about the existence of angels? Castiel had to show his wings to prove it to Dean, and even then , he didn't really believe it." Gabriel sighed and stood menacingly, raising his arms a little. On the tree and ground behind him were the shadows of six enormous wings, somehow shining in a shadow. They faded away and Gabriel resumed his previous lax stance. "Better?"

"So, you really are an angel?" John gasped, and Gabriel smirked.

"Finally! Now, let's get to Tessa." Gabriel ran around through the trees and searched for the reaper. Finally, they found her sitting on a tree stump, dead bodies of monsters littering the ground around her. She stood and glanced at John.

"Well, aren't you a blast from the past? Hi. I'm Tessa. I was the reaper assigned to Dean when you sold your soul for him. If it hadn't been for you sending Azazel to possess me, then he would have been completely dead." Tessa commented, then shrugged. "Eh, live and let live. Or...die and let die in my case." She smirked and looked at Gabriel. "How are you going to get into Heaven if the gates are closed?"

"A friend is waiting for me on the other side. He's gonna pull us through once we get back to the surface. John, I'm gonna need you to hold on tight. Don't let go, and hold on with every fiber of your soul." Gabriel commanded, and John nodded, grabbing Gabriel's arm. Tessa took Gabriel's hand and pulled them through to the surface of Earth. John turned into soul matter, clinging around the archangel tightly, and Gabriel looked to the sky. "Beam us up, Scotty."

They disappeared in a blink of an eye, light pain hinting at Gabriel's mind as he penetrated the spell and went into Heaven. John re-materialized on the ground, falling onto the gravel. John stood, taking in the appearance of the Roadhouse in front of him. He looked confused and turned to Gabriel.

"This isn't Heaven. This is the Roadhouse. Why are we at the Roadhouse?" John asked, and a throat cleared behind him.

"Because our boys need us, John." A familiar, and heartwrentching voice said from behind him. John turned and faced the one person he never thought he would see again.

"Mary?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mary?" John couldn't believe it. There was no way he should be able to see his wife, his beautiful Mary. She'd been perfect, sweet and patient, and he, he had done so many things wrong in his life. He had almost been content with his punishment in Hell, because he knew that she was in Heaven, and his boys were alive and well.

"Hello, John. I've missed you." She smiled warmly and reached out and grabbed his hands. "Its been so long. I am so sorry for leaving you." John pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, hints of wetness coming from the corners of his eyes.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, Mary." John choked out, and Mary nodded.

"Me either. When Chuck told me that you were in Hell because of a demon deal, I was scared. How could you have made a deal with Yellow-Eyes? He killed you, twice!" Mary exclaimed,and John looked at her.

"How did you know about him? I only learned who he was a little bit before I died." John said wearily, and she sighed.

"I should have told you while I was alive, but...I was a hunter. Before I met you, well, and a little bit after too. Then some guy came along and Yellow-Eyes killed my parents and you. I made a deal with him to bring you back, and he was allowed access to Sammy's room that night. I had completely forgotten until I walked into his nursery." Mary admitted, and John almost laughed at the irony.

"I made a deal with him to bring Dean back to life after a car crash." He smiled weakly, and Mary kissed him. "I don't regret a single thing."

"Sorry to break up this warm reunion," came a gruff voice from the corner, "but our boys need us. Those two idjits managed to end up in the middle of yet another shitstorm. I helped 'em through the first few, then that Dick shot me."

"Bobby!" John strode over to his old friend and gave him a hug, though he quickly sobered up and looked at the crowd in the Roadhouse. "Okay, what do we need to do?"

Chuck moved over to a table, making some papers and books appear. "Okay, so I went through my library and found as much information on the tablets, spells and Heaven as I could grab. Kevin, do you remember any of what you read on those tablets, right?"

Kevin looked at Chuck, "Yeah. I mean it'd be nice to have them in front of me, but I think I can remember a little bit." John looked at the books and then turned his gaze to Chuck.

"I'm sorry, but if these tablets are so important, why don't we have them? Wouldn't it be easier?" John asked, and Jo nodded in agreement.

"Gabriel gave you a quick run down of what's happened with Sam right?" Chuck questioned John, and he nodded, motioning for Chuck to continue.

"Alright, so after he killed Kevin here, and before he left the bunker, Gadreel made sure to take the tablets with him. So right now, we have no idea where they are. I can only assume Metatron has them because he recruited Gadreel to do his dirty work. I am sure that he has lied to Gadreel about his true intentions, like he did to Castiel." Chuck said, gritting his teeth.

"I see. I'm curious though why Sam let an angel anywhere near him, let alone get close enough to be possessed. I thought he would know better. " John scoffed, and Gabriel glared at him.

"Not all angels are bad. Look at me! I nearly died trying to kill my brother! Besides, Dean and Sam have had an angel on their side for a few years now. His name is Castiel and he helped them stop the apocalypse a while back. As for Sam being possessed, well, I'm going to give you the short version. Sam was dying from trying to complete the trials to close the doors of Hell. Dean made a deal with an angel who introduced himself as Ezekiel, who anyone on Castiel's side in Heaven would have vouched for. The angel claimed that he would heal Sam and himself at the same time."

"And Dean went for it." John sighed. "The things he does for his little brother. Wait, you said the angel needed to heal himself? What's that about?"

Chuck sighed, "Metatron, the angel who wrote the tablets, used Castiel's grace to banish all the angels from Heaven. Castiel is now human and living...I believe in...Idaho. The other angels fell and are not happy. We need to find a way to get them back up here before they kill each other and everyone else in the process. Any more questions?" John thought for a moment.

"Okay. So if Sam's got the tablets, that means he probably gave them to this Metatron guy, who's blocked off Heaven. So basically what we need to do is figure out a way from here to open heaven back up?" John inquired, glancing around the tables. Chuck nodded.

"Correct, or at least help open it up. I feel that most of the work is going to have to be done by your sons, but there has to a fail safe of sorts up here, that makes the process easier for them. Gabriel is going to have to be our Earth agent. I'll send him down soon, and once you do, Gabriel, it will be even harder to get you back here." Chuck explained, and Gabriel shrugged.

"Eh, I can handle being out of Heaven. I have been on Earth for a few centuries now, I think I'm pretty used to it." Gabriel smiled at his Father, and Chuck nodded back.

Bobby looked at the books and knew they had their work cut out for them. He sighed, and looked up at the growing group of hunters. Ash had gotten even more hunters to the Roadhouse since Gabriel left to get John. Mary had been the most recent addition. "Ellen, better break out the beer. John, Bill, Rufus, this feels like old times, let's hit the books."


End file.
